The Gift
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: She was a gift to Zuko a tool to use in his search 4 the Avatar. But what if she was more than one and dirty secrets start to appear. But all these two know is they have at least one thing in common, they both want the Avatar. Confusing summary huh?
1. The Gift

Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction for the Avatar and its about Prince Zuko I like him and a very special gift his father sends him, it or should I say she is supposed to help him find the Avatar...So enjoy...that means read oh you already are reading hahaha...ha...ha...ha..I'll shut up now.

"Prince Zuko your control has indeed improved I'm pleased to see your remembering the basics" the elderly man said pouring himself a cup of tea. "Thank you Uncle this training will help me catch the Avatar and regain my honor!" Zuko said punching a fist out in front causing flames to come forth."Yes yes now come enjoy a cup of Jasime tea with me, my young prince" Uncle said beckoning his young nephew to sit and join him. Zuko nodded and sat across from his Uncle holding the tea cup in his hand. He drank a small sip and cast his eyes downward and began turning the cup in his hands. His uncle noticing the distress of his young nephew asked him "What troubles you young prince?"

Suprised by the question Zuko began "Uncle why did you chose to accompany me in my search for the Avatar even though I was banished?" His Uncle did not answer right away instead he took a long drink and then answered " It ws my choice and you are my nephew are you not." Zuko smiled and was going to say more when a young soldier entered "Prince Zuko, My Lord a Fire Nation warship bearing the royal flag request premission to board," Zuko shot up at this statement "Is it a messanger from my father or maybe my father himself?" Startled the young soldier mearly bowed "I do not know my Prince, Sire do I allow them to board" Zuko waved his hand "Yes and be quick about it". Once again the soldier bowed and retreated the way he came.

"Zuko please do not get your hopes up" the old man said standing up. Do not worry Uncle" Zuko said fixing his hair "I know better than to set myself up for disapointment" he slipped on a jacket and walked out the door his Uncle right behind him.

The entered onto the deck and Zuko saw some sailors taking a cage covered with a cloth to the carrgo hold below but paid it no mind. A man with a large beard walked up to Zuko and bowed "hello my Prince My name is Captian Nema" he wore the tradtional Fire nation attire."I bring you a gift and a message for the Fire Lord 'I wish you luck my Son', now you must excuse me I have bussiness else where" he bowed again and returned to his ship. Zuko waited until the ship was out of sight before he shouted "UNCLE! Can you believe it my father wished me luck. ME!"

Zuko leaned against the rail and gazed out to sea. "Congradulations, Prince Zuko we shall have a great feast in you honor, Excuse me while I go make the preperations and why don't you go and see what your father sent you" smiled his uncle. Like a child on Christmas morning Zuko ran to the stairs that lead to the hold but seeing how his men where looking at him he blushed and colected the little dignty he had left and began his desent down the stairs.

Once arriving at the bottom he spoted some fire bender soldiers standing around the cage he had seen earlier. He stopped and hid to observe thier actions slowly he crepyt closer. "Well aren't you just a pretty little thing, I get you first" said the fatest one of them all sticking his had into the cage. "Come here darling" Zuko heard a scream "NO! LET GO!" Then the fat man withdrew his hand with a yelp it was bleeding from a small cut. "LITTLE ANIMAL SHE BIT ME" He screeched taking up the butt end of his spear and began hitting whatever was in the cage the other two men joined in laughing.

Zuko was inraged how dare they treat something sent to him by his let alone a living thing in such a way. Stepping from the shadows "You there" he shouted angerily "What do you think you doing?" The fat man droped the cloth back over the cage and bowed "Why nothing my Lord. Angered by this mans insolence he shot flames from his fists "Do not lie to me" The three men cowered in fear of their angery leader "Return to your posts" the men didn't move "NOW!"

The three ran as fast as they could up those stairs Zuko watched them go as soon as they where gone he turned to the cage and lifted the cloth. Starring back at him were a pair of glowing red eyes was a young girl no less than a year younger than him. Her eyes narrowed into a glare and was frowning at hiim slowly she scooted away from him to the other side of the cage. Zuko examined her. She had Raven black hair which hung loosely around her face and the rest was in a messy braid "Proably from when the soldier grabed he awhile ago" he thought. She had bloodcoming out of the corner of her mouthand a small cut above her left eye. Her clothes were torn and tattered. She had a cupple of cuts and bruises here and there but other than that she looked fine.

"My name is Zuko whats yours?" he asked politely. "Zuko? My nami is.." cathching herself she shut up and starred at him. Sighing Zuko returned her stare "Look will you tell me you name if I let you out of the cage but promise you won't run away?"The girl considered it for a moment then nodded wipping some of the blood from her mouth as Zuko undid the lock on the cage and opened the door.

The girl crawled out as fast s she could and sat there on the floor. Zuko offered a hand and she took it and was soon standing next to Zuko. Crossing his arms "So I kept my end of the deal now its your turn whats your name". The girl gave a small smile and looked away "My name is Sky. "Sky?" Zuko said blinking a few times then headed for the stairs.

"So Sky why were you in a cage" "How should I know I've been asleep for a hundred years...opps" she said softly covering her mouth. "What" said Zuko he was already halfway up the stairs looking back at her. She smiled "Nothing" then her stomach rumbled loud, Sky blushed hard. Zuko laughed 'come on there's a feast going on and you arex apperently starving" Sky ran up the stairs and followed Zuko "Yes I'm starved" She laughed grabbing his arm and pulled him along. "Do you even know where your going?" Zuko yelled.

YAY! cHAPPY ONE IS DONE WHOOHO! So what did you all think? I would love to know really tell me see that little purplish button press it and tell me and y way if I don't get at least 7 reviews no new chappy ok thats a lie I will continue for anyone who really would like me to so review! Please and Thank youz!

PunkerPrincess


	2. Sky's little fight and secrets reviled

YAYAY! SO MANY PEOPLE LIKED MY STORY SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPPY!WEE!

Disclamier: I really own nothing I'm just a broke teenage sad story isn't it?

"That was really good Zuko" smiled the 14 year old Sky as she sipped on her drink. " Glad you liked it" Zuko said not really knowing why he was being so nice it was sorta confuzing him. "Um Zuko earth to Zuko" said Sky waving her hands in front of his face. "What!" You were kinda zoneing and that guy justed asked you a question" she said pointing to the man at the door. "Oh what is it!" he asked the soldier. "Sire your Uncle wishes to see you" the young man said. "Tell him I'll be there in a moment and fetch Toriana and send her to my uncles chamber". Zuko told him. "As you wish" he said bowing. Zuko stood and went towards the door Sky's eyes followed him, "Will you be alright alone for a little while?" he asked looking at her. "I can look after my self Zuko" she said turning away from him. Sighing Zuko left and Sky continued to sit there expecting Zuko to come back for her. _SQUEAK_ "I knew you would come back Zuko" Sky's smile disappeared as soon as she saw who was standing in the doorway. "You" she glared.

"That girl is so werid" thought Zuko as he walked along the hall toward his uncles chamber. "We've only known each other for a few hours and yet she almost completely trusts me and crazy enough I trust her ; but I still know nothing about her so maybe I don't know anything about her does that mean she doesn't trust me and maybe I don't trust her yet but I just have this feeling she will help in my search for the Avatar." Being so lost in thought when he finally snapped out of it he found himself at his Uncles room. _knock knock knock_ "Come in" came the old man's voice.

Zuko entered "You sent for me uncle"the old man nodded "I did so I still have yet met your gift" Zuko saw the smile lingering on the mans face "Uncle" sighed Zuko "My Lord you sent for me?" came a timid voice from behind him. "Toriana, yes I sent for you from this moment on I have a special assignment for you" Zuko said as the blue haired girl nodded "I would be honored" "Good head to my chamber there is a girl there take her to a nice room and get her some good clothes being one of the few girls on the ship you are now her servant understood?" Zuko asked.

The girl nodded happily this would be way better than cleaning in the galley and scrubbing floors and pots. "Then go" He said to her she bowed and retreated out the door. Toriana smiled to herself as she ran along towards the prince's chambers when a huge explosion was heard and felt. Toriana was thrown to the ground, Uncle spilt his tea every where and Zuko nearly lost his blance which would had sent him flying in to the wall. "What the hell was that?" Zuko asked his uncle as he ran into the hall way and another explosion was felt and he quicked his pace towards his room, along the way he found the young seevant girl Toriana trying to make her way to his room. "Stay here!"He commanded her she nodded and he went on ahead feeling yet another explosion.

"You" glared Sky starring at the person standing in the doorway. "Hello little wrech, you got me into trouble" said the fat man advancing towards her. "Stay away fatty" Sky's glared deepened more. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?' He roared a few feet from her. "Ah you stink worse than before stay away" Sky said wrinkling her nose at the stench. The man clearly lost it for he used his firebending technices on the girl sending her into the wall behind her. When the flames subsided Sky was slumped against the wall clothes and hair sinnged. "HAHA! Little witch that'll teach you to mess with me!" He laughed.

Sky lowered her arms which had been sheilding her face revieling a smile."Hehehe is that it fat man is that all your power, huh?"Sky said standing slowly in her hands air pressure was building up. "Well fatty" 'Shut up wrech" he prepared another flame attack but Sky was ready this time, "Bring it' she said with a hint of amuzement in her voice. She released the air pressing it forward with her palm directing it molding it to capture the flame within a ball of air. She sent this flying straight at him sending him through the door into the hall where Zuko was approching.

Sky sent another air wave towards him pressing him further into the wall. In a final attempt to claim victory he sent a large amount of fire at her which she sent back at him of course it hurt her a little but it hurt him more as the metal around him got hot and burned his skin. Zuko finally arrived to witness the last of the fight and Sky's power. Looking in his room which wasn't all that pleasent to look at he saw Sky breathing hard in the middle of the room but when she saw him smiled and said "See I CAN take care of myself" Zuko smiled as the soldiers behind him pulled the tratior off the wall and took imn to the dungons.

"I can see that but you can't take care of the things around you?" he said looking aroung the semi charred and wing blowen room. Sky looked around and smiled sheepishly "Well he started it" "Right" sighed Zuko ignoring the tongue Sky was sticking out at him. "AHEM!" that turned the two's attention to the door where Uncle and Toriana stood. 'Ahh yeah, Sky meet my uncle this is Sky Uncle" Uncle bowed and Sky nodded her head and looked intrested in the girl standing next to the old man.

"And that' he said pointing at Toriana who took that as her cue and stepped forwared "My name is Toriana, I will be your servant from this point on." "Cool does that make us friends" asked Sky running up to the young girl. Supprised Toriana nodded "Sure my Lady if you wish?" said Toriana bowing. "Now wait Friends don't bow and call each other 'my lady' got it, my name is Sky and thats what your gunna call me alright?" Toriana blinked "Yes...Sky" "See that wasn't so hard' said Sky as she pulled Toriana over to help her pick up the remains of Zuko's room.

Meanwhile Zuko was speaking with his Uncle "She's an Airbender, Uncle" said Zuko watch the girls clean. "Yes I know" The old man stood in deep thought and Zuko waited then after a mintue he spoke "Bring her with you to tomarrows training" with that he turned and began to leave, "Why Uncle?" Zuko asked. "For tomarrow she will also be learning firebending so she can aid you in battle" he replied, "But uncle one must be born in the Fire Nation to be a Firebender, she's and Airbender" Zuko said waiting for a reply.

"Look at her Zuko she has the look of a Fire Nation warrior" "But Uncle that proves nothing" "Okay then call it an old mans hunch" "But Uncle" "Good night Zuko" the old man said leaving siginaling the conversation was over. Zuko turned his attention back on the two girls and thought "Well father what exactly to you have planned Father?" "AHH My room now where am I supposed to sleep?" Zuko yelled!

Yayay chappy two up thank youz to..


	3. More than one

So i'm back with the 3 part to the gift this should be fun!

Me no own Avatar sorry i forgot to put it in the prevous chapters.

I have no beta forgive me!

Toriana laid a fresh outfit on the bed as Sky stepped out of the bath dried herself off and tied a robe around her. "Toriana where are you sleeping?" asked Sky drying her hair examining the room. " With the other servents of course...Sky" Toriana went to bow but caught herself. "I see" said Sky with a far away look in her eyes, "Toriana can you stay in here tonight, please?" Sky asked picking up the red outfit stepping behind the screen to change.

"Yes if you wish" Toriana said sitting on the bed. "Yeah, I wish it" said Sky with a yawn as she came around the screen streching.

"I have prepared a place for myself on the floor, do you wish to go to sleep?" Toriana asked standing next to her bed. "Yep" was Sky's one word answer as she turned out the light and lied down closing her eyes. Toriana fell fast asleep exaustued from the days activities.

"Unlce Iroh, what are you doing out here?" Zuko asked approching the old man slowly. "Nothing but watching the stars it helps me relax before bed" Iroh responded glaceing at his nephew. "May I ask what your doing?" Zuko looked at his uncle "Taking a walk is that illegal?" Iroh laughed and pat Zuko on the back. Zuko sighed not really wanting to understand what his uncles thoughts were turned and bid him a good night retreated into his new room as Sky had destoryed his real one. Zuko sat in medation for about five mintues before going to bed head full of thoughts.

A shadow slipped along the darkest places of the ship seeing Iroh tried to sneak past him but was noticed "Ah the sea air is so claming don't you agree, Sky?" asked Iroh as stepped up to the railing. The girl slipped from the shadows and wlked up to the old man she had a completely new air about her. "So old man what did you want?" Sky asked coldly. "Who are you and were you really sent by the Fire Lord my brother?" Iroh asked starring striaght out at the sea.

"You know who I am old man or should I say what I am?" Sky smirked as the old man tensed up. "Is that a hint of remorse I see in your eyesfor what your people did to us or should I say what all the nations did to us" Sky sat herself on the railing starring up at the stars. "We did what we had to" Iroh began making Sky angery "Bull, don't say that shitto me, don't say that shitto us" she hissed. Iroh turned to face her "I can asume I am not speaking to Sky anymore am I?" He asked and Sky smiled "Smarter than you look but you can't expect less from the great general Iroh, right?" She laughed a soft icy laugh "Your right, i'm Erin nice to meet you" she held out her hand to him and Iroh took it, "Pleasure" Erin smirked "Sure"

Iroh turned to her "So are you all leaving so soon?" he asked. Erin looked up thinking "Zuko would not be very happy" Iroh pointed out. "Fine we won't leave just yet" she said "I just hope your nephew doesn't get to confused" Iroh nodded with a laugh, Erin smiled decideing this old man was no threat to her.

"So mind if I ask how many of there are you?" Iroh asked as they walked back inside. Erin opened the door to her room and saw Toriana. Her eyes became soft and she turned back to the old man "There are four of us, Uncle Iroh" she nodded, "Good night" she closed the door. Iroh nodded "Good night Sky" he said walking down the hall to his room. "This should be a very intresting experience" he chuckled closing the door to his room retiring for the night.

so chappy 3 is done its really short but done!

Thank youz to everyone who reviewed before!


End file.
